Tabata
Tabata is one of the Elder Gods and is known as the All-Sentient and the Lady of Dragons. Mortals revere her as the goddess of the mind. She is an odlander by birth, but she left her physical body behind a long time ago and usually exists as an omnipresent (on the Earth) discorporated consciousness. However, she is able to take physical form at will and often chooses a shocking physique when appearing before a mortal. When she is in physical form, it is rare to see her alone; she usually seeks the company of dragons, especially Shar, once her pet dragon and now her most trusted companion. Mortal life Beginnings Tabata was born in the Eastern Sands in the year 2:3389. She was abandoned at a very young age by her parents because they sensed her potential for greatness and did not wish to give her the unremarkable life of most odlanders. As a result, she grew up alone in the dwarven capital, Midian, and hated her parents and her people all her life. In Midian, Tabata survived by stealing and keeping to the shadows. Her clothes were always the smaller garments worn by the dwarves and therefore did not fit well, and she lacked most of the tattoos and piercings her species is known for. Extended mind All odlanders have minds slightly detached from their physical bodies and are therefore able to teleport short distances and, in the case of particularly capable individuals, communicate telepathically over a short range. However, Tabata's capabilities extended far beyond these simple tricks due to having to survive on her own in a town out to capture her for her crimes. She learned to become invisible for long periods of time at a young age, and her telepathic powers became so strong that she was sometimes even able to influence others' thoughts and emotions. Fellowship with Mordun and Zahar One day near the end of the Second Age, Tabata's victim was Mordun Baumeister, then a famous alchemist and engineer. She broke into his house in Midian's Alchemists' District with hopes of stealing something shiny to sell to some black-market tradesman in exchange for food and new clothes. Instead, she encountered an alert dwarf with an impenetrable mind. Cornered, Tabata had no choice but to accept his proposal that she accompany him to Neresse to study elven alchemy. On the way she met Zahar, an odlander like herself. Their adventures together slowly began to warm Tabata's heart to these strangers, and she eventually grew to enjoy their company, if not to trust them completely. On the way to Neresse she found a seemingly abandoned dragon egg and kept it, and in the elven capital it hatched, birthing Shar. The young dragon immediately took to her and she to it. When the party --plus Watson Gregory, an old-time friend of Baumeister's-- met the Aesilaine and joined them in their quest for world destruction (always planning to betray them before it came to that), the resulting four years of working together convinced Tabata that she had at last found a family, if a very odd one, in Shar, Zahar and Mordun. Forgiveness After saving the world alongside her companions, Tabata asked Mordun to teach her what he knew about alchemy. The dwarf, who had by then already become immortal, agreed and taught her for a few years. During this time, Zahar perfected his life-restoration procedure and resurrected Shar, who had died in the battle against Elendir Falaron, the only Aesilai who made it to Midian alive. With these two gifts, Tabata travelled to her people's homeland in the north of Sazandora to seach for her parents. Having found them, she confronted them and learned of their motives. She could not help but understand them, so she forgave them and the rest of the odlanders for what she had considered until then a great injustice. Immortality Discorporation Free from all hatred and having learned enough to complete the detachment between her mind and her body, she at last forsook her biological vessel and became an omnipresent sentience, as her mind was now able to expand to cover the entire Earth. Immortal life Tabata has not left a tangible legacy as the other Elder Gods have, but, of the four, she is by far the one who interacts the most with mortals. Although in her bodiless form she can be everywhere at once, she greatly enjoys the physical sensations of dragonback flight, which she can only feel when in physical form, so she is seen more often than the other Elder Gods. When she takes physical form, it is almost always to spend time in the company of Shar, although dragons in general receive her attention and occasionally she will appear before a sentient mortal in whom she senses great potential. She prefers her original appearance, but when interacting with sentient mortals she will often choose an appearance that is striking to the mortals in question so they will be more likely to be affected by her intervention. Dungeons & Dragons monster sheet Tabata small.png Tabata stats.png|Tabata Tabata does not generally do battle, but when she does she rarely takes action without her faithful companion, Shar. Both the All-Sentient and her dragon are more effective when they fight together than when they fight solo, although each is a formidable opponent on their own.